Someone Special
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: I noticed some things about Kevin in alien force that didn't add up with the original ben 10 series, so this is how I make sense of it.


I don't own Ben 10, just Amethyst

_Kevin woke up slowly and put his hand on his forehead with a groan. His human hand. Kevin started and sprung up. He examined both his hands and used them to feel his face. It was all human._

_"How are you feeling?" A young woman came in and set some food on the nightstand next to Kevin_

_He glared at her suspiciously. Her name was Amethyst and she'd cured Kevin._

99999999

"You came after me?" Kevin looked at the alien Ben

"That whole getting mad and storming off routine? Please."

99999999

_Kevin leaned against the cement pillar trying to use the highway above to stay out of the rain._

_"Kevin."_

_He turned to see Amethyst walking towards him holding an umbrella. She kneeled down in front of Kevin and tilted her umbrella back a bit so she could talk to him at eye level. Amethyst's eyes shone with concern._

_"What are you doing? You're going to catch your death in this weather."_

_Kevin continued to glare and was about to snap at Amethyst that he was used to it and didn't need anyone's help when he saw another umbrella in her other hand. Kevin began to notice just how soaked Amethyst was and realized she must been searching for him all night._

99999999

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." Though when he was younger Kevin had been proud of it and had even mocked Ben and called him weak for not being the same way.

99999999

_"You know, Kevin, sometimes restraint is a sign of great strength." Amethyst told Kevin as she leaned her head down and let her auburn hair slide down hiding her face. "Could you promise me something?" She looked up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, "If you ever find someone who needs your help, do what you can for them and even if the friendship is awkward at first see it through."_

_Kevin had been living with Amethyst for awhile and they had become a family. He needed no one else._

9999999

Kevin touched the ground and felt himself turn into a human version of asphalt. A new trick he'd learned because of Amethyst.

9999999

_Amethyst was an energy absorber like Kevin, but unlike Kevin she was on a whole other level. She could take it in and dish it out. Kevin learned from Amethyst that everything had a sort of energy to it, not just electrical devices. Secretly he thought she was so cool and pretty._

9999999

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?"

Kevin was thrown off a bit by how straightforward Gwen was being. Amethyst's face flashed in front of Kevin's eyes and faded into nothing, though not before he once again saw her lively eyes become dim and he thought he caught a glimpse of blood peeking through her hair as it ran down from her forehead. Kevin turned his head, trying to shake the memory from his skull. He didn't want to have the same image of Gwen up there, too.

9999999

_There had been mysterious attacks happening around the area Kevin and Amethyst lived. She had forbidden him from purposely searching out who was responsible for the horrible crimes. But Kevin has never been one for obeying orders and he enjoyed knowing that no matter how bad he messed things up Amethyst would still care about him. Kevin wanted to defeat this person, he wanted to show everyone he could do something right, and he wanted Amethyst to be proud of him. So when he had the opportunity to stop this person in the act Kevin rushed at the chance.  
_

9999999

Kevin stared at the bubble the speed and strength aliens had put him in and reached into his pocket to find something he could use to bust out. It had nothing to do with being able to absorb the energy of the bubble, there were just some things he hadn't gotten over yet.

9999999

_Kevin stared at Amethyst trying not to tremble as his world crashed down around him._

_"What about all that talk on restraint and doing the right thing?" Words Amethyst had often spoken to Kevin which he had begun to take to heart._

_"I've realized Kevin, I don't want to say no to myself anymore. It means too much to me to let it go." Amethyst's mouth was pulled over teeth in an open grin and her eyes had a hunger in them.  
_

99999999

"Zero energy cuffs. Can't escape, ain't nothing there to absorb." the weird fish alien told Kevin

Not that it mattered, Kevin had been paranoid of absorbing pure energy since...

99999999

_Kevin tried to fight Amethyst. Whether he was trying to salvage their family, or just angry at her he didn't know. But as Amethyst put it,_

_"You're about a million years away from being up to my level."_

_Amethyst could put her own energy into objects and move them, including objects that weren't solid like fire and water. Energy she'd absorbed from other things, other people. Kevin kept trying, he attacked but she blocked all his blows with ease and countered. Every strike from her, even if it just grazed, was deadly. Amethyst was messing with the energy holding Kevin's body together. He cried out as his muscles were torn apart and his bones broken. Kevin tried escaping by putting some distance between them, but as long as they were both touching the ground Amethyst could absorb his life force through the ground. _

_Amethyst ran at Kevin staggeringly as her legs twisted awkwardly in front of each other and her arms swayed back and forth as though she was drunk. But Amethyst lost her balance as her leg hit the ground separate from the rest of her body and blood sprayed freely from the gaping hole. As they continued to fight it kept happening. First her leg, then fingers, hands... still she kept on laughing like a maniac._

_Kevin couldn't close his eyes to the sight and as blood splattered on him he realized what was happening. Amethyst was absorbing too much. She kept taking in more and more until she'd absorbed more than her body could handle. Yet she couldn't stop because it was an addiction that had consumed her even now as it literally tore her apart._

999999999

"We couldn't have done it without you." Ben held out his hand to Kevin in thanks who looked at it for a moment before making up his mind

"You still won't make it without me. I made a promise to someone. I'm seeing this through to the end."

999999999

_Kevin cautiously approached as well as he could in his condition, which was nothing compared to Amethyst's. Both her arms had been torn off, a line that went from her bottom left rib to her right hip slashed her in half, and what was left of Amethyst's stomach and chest was ripped up beyond recognition. Pieces of her skull were missing and skin was peeling off her face in thick, large portions. Blood was everywhere. She was covered in it and surrounded by it._

_Somehow she managed to turn her head to look at Kevin. Blood matted hair fell over green eyes that had grown dim with a strange sadness._

_"Kevin." Amethyst choked out as her exposed jaw fought not to detach, "Promise me." With that she stopped breathing and lay still._

_Kevin kept on staring at Amethyst. Promise her? It came back to him now. Find someone he could help and no matter how awkward the friendship was see it through. Kevin smashed his fist on the ground and water poured freely from his his eyes. He couldn't stop them, they just kept on coming. Kevin could feel as his hurt and hatred over Amethyst's betrayal over took him._

_"There is no way that I would ever promise anything to you." Kevin's voice was full of venom as though shouting it loud enough would make her hear him_


End file.
